More specifically, the invention relates to a motor assembly comprising: an electric motor; a support, preferably a metal support, which is connected to a stator of the motor and which has a plurality of arms which project radially outwards beyond the motor, for fixing to a carrier structure; and a casing which includes a basin-like container which is provided adjacent to the support at the opposite side to the motor and in which at least one board which carries components of a control circuit which is connected to the motor is received, and a heat dissipation member which closes the container and which has a plurality of external attachments for fixing to the arms of the above-mentioned support.
Motor assemblies of that type according to the prior art involve the problem of constructing, during assembly, a stable prepositioning arrangement of the basin-like container in relation to the support for fixing to the carrier structure. To that end, it is known to use a screw type fixing system. However, the use of screws is labor intensive and relatively expensive.
Hence there is a desire for an actuator assembly of the type set out above, in which the prepositioning of the basin-like container with respect to the above-mentioned support can be carried out in a simpler, faster and more economical manner.